What Comes Next? - A My Hero Academia Fanfiction
by Supremeleaderpuala
Summary: Sure, we're just learning about how the students at UA are becoming more and more capable of becoming heroes, but what about afterwards, when they become great heroes of their own? Follow Deku and his own successor through their everyday lives, and how they come against impending evil! (There are some ships I don't support, and the first chapter is of the successor's past)


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "Mommy, daddy..." Those were words she would never be able to say again. The stench had risen up to her room, so she had decided to come downstairs. She had heard a bit of commotion from her bedroom, but she had just thought it was her mother's cooking knife cutting the onions her family would have for dinner. If not, it was probably her father playing ping pong with some friends. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" 'In that case...' she thought to herself. She reached for a lilac ribbon on her bedside table, and wrapped around her petite head. She quickly sprinted out of her room, yet ended up stumbling over on top of the staircase. The young girl was rather clumsy at times. She slid down the stairs face-forward, and ended up with a slight burn on her chin (the stairs were covered in carpet.) She wasn't necessarily hurt, however. She picked herself up, and made her way to the dining table. There wasn't anyone there. The girl looked around, and noticed that the room was extremely quiet. In fact, so quiet, that her footsteps were enough to call a disruption./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" 'Too quiet,' she thought. She suddenly saw a black aura emerging from the outside of her home. The black smoke lingered along the edges of the windows, as if calling her. The young girl gasped both in awe and worry. Like any curious child, she crept outside with speed, hoping no one would notice her presence. However, as these "sneak missions" usually go, the young girl was discovered by the man emitting the aura. His eyes were inky; it drooped out of his eyes disgustingly. How could this man see? On top of that, he was wearing a thick, heavy brown jacket over his shoulders, much like that guy on TV... This man, however, looked much older and worn down. He looked rather angry, too. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" The man looked behind him. The girl got a small glimpse of her parents, who were bloody and frozen with fear. Her mother looked around helplessly. Her face, it was stricken with tears, her tears were swirling with the blood coming from her head, and her head was emitting a red waterfall. As for her father, he had several scars on his arms, and since the damage did not look as severe as her mother's, he wrapped his arms around her mother, providing her some kind of protection. As soon as his line of sight reached his daughter, he gasped, and tightened his grasp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "Sweet pea, you have to-" her father began to yell, but was stopped by the strange man maneuvering his inked tenticles around his neck. The silence seeped through the cracks , if there were any, and everything stood still for a moment, other than the staggered and heavy breathing done by her mother. The black from the lengthy arms shined in the light of day, and that light was growing less and less as it reached him. The ink villain suddenly coiled his tentacle arm around her father's neck, causing him to let go of his wife, who was now in more of a chronic condition. The father struggled to break free, and tried to rasp the inky substance off of his neck. However, this just made his situation worse, as the ink sink his hands in like quicksand. The girl stood there frozen as she watched her father's eyes turn lifeless, and desperately began to cry at his demise. Blood began to seep out under the father's eyes, and his face was stained with black. The strange threw her father across the area between the two modernly polished houses that were now had permanent black marks. The child stood idly, staring at her father's corpse whose life had been squeezed out right before her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" The man mumbled something under his breath, and turned his attention to the injured mother bleeding continuously on the floor. The man cast one look at her, and his eyes filled with disdain. His arm gradually form an icicle. Her mother, weak as ever, didn't try to escape or even speak. Her brilliant brown eyes shined in the sunlight, and she slowly closed her eyelids, accepting that she had done her time. The girl watched and weeped as the villain impaled her mother, and was scraped against the conrete of the other home in a matter of a few seconds. Her body split in half, splattering her blood and remains all over the floor, in a place where the girl could clearly see them. Her split body was thrown by gravity to the floor, showing what would be the result of a frog disection in seventh grade. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "Mister?" the small girl barely whispered, trying to hide herself by the wall she was watching all the action man grinned creepily, and began to crawl to the little girl. Traumatized, the little girl slowly stepped back. The villain jerked his head backwards, similar to an owl's. He wrapped his tentacle-like arms over her, and swooned over her. He complemented her, and tried to make her laugh with vague jokes. The little girl found this strange, as the man had just attacked her own parents. She stood, her legs hardened in place, not being able to move a single centimeter due to the fear. His tenticles lingered above her head, she had just noticed. Running wasn't an option available to her right now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "Oh, my little quirkless granddaughter... How long has it been since I last saw you?" The darkness began to close in on her, as if her fate had been decided by it. She cried and cried for help, but no one seemed to answer her. Probably because there was no one in the midst of things. She squirmed, his grasp growing tighter with each attempt. "Don't bother, my dearie, my substance, made of ink and other fortifying materials, is almost unbreakable," the stingy man explained. "I wouldn't plan on escaping if I were you. The more you try, the deeper you go! Isn't that fun?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" 'Is this it...?' She thought about her demise, and fell to her knees, weeping. There was no hope for someone like her anymore... Powerless against those with strength... "A little nobody" as she was usually called at in school by her classmates. In the event of a villain attacking, she had been trained to dial the emergency contact number, and call a hero or someone who was able to soothe the situation. However, in real life, the cache of thoughts and fear in her brain had prevented her from taking any action at all. There she was, helpless, unable to help her parents, her neighborhood, her community... She was truly a failure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" The man chuckled and whispered, "your mother is a fool for thinking that her quirkless self would ever truly escape me..." The blue sky gradually disappeared, and was replaced with a black night sky. Her little ribbon was lost to the black sea that was covering her. Her breathing began to falter. She was losing her self being to this universe of darkness. The voice piped up once again, but in a deeper manner. "You could never never escape me..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" 'Isn't there a hero around? Not even a neighbor?' The girl had only those questions in mind. The chances of a hero being able to save her at this time were really slim, though. The ink fluid was already filling her mouth and nostrils, preparing her for a long and painful death. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" 'I'm going to die,' she thought desperately, 'I'm going to die!' The child sank even further into the floor, black muck now covering her lower back. She surged deeper into the dark space of nothingness. Memories of the past came rushing in like a raging river. Her home, her place... 'Mommy, daddy...'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" Suddenly, a muffled "Detroit Smash" was heard from outside. The walls that were closing in on the young girl were now no more. She coughed and spit out some of the black substance that had seeped into her mouth. Her vision was rather blurry, but she could see the brilliant green contrast with the beige color of her home. Another flurry of power came her way; the wind almost knocking her over. The blast threw the ink man many meters away, transforming the grotesque tentacles that were once restraining her into a mere juice splatter. This, she knew, was her cue to run away as far as she could from the fight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "I've got you now," yelled a rather husky voice, "Tinta." The villain growled in frustration, and shot himself across the yard to wrap the green into his void of darkness. The green, though, counterattacked with a fist through the muck, and with that, all of it went flying through the air, much like rain. The girl covered her eyes, and to her surprise, the monster wasn't there anymore. It was only a frail, bony old man, whose hands were bunched in together, much like how a cat would do. His knees were touching each other, as the man's legs were bent like twigs. The green placed a shiny object in between the old man's wrists, and forced him to stay at a sitting position until "they" arrived./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" The green came rushing toward her. He grabbed her into his arms, providing her with a new sense of safety. Soon enough, she could see a face forming. Big green pupils were meeting her bruised eyes, and four freckles appeared on each side of his cheeks. He had the messiest and curliest hair she had ever seen in her lifetime, and it, plus his suit, were green. No wonder she saw a green figure in the distance. Most importantly, he had a huge grin plastered onto his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "You're okay, you're okay. Just hang in there a while," he comforted, as the warmth from his arms granted her a more peaceful state. Then she started to hear a high pitch coming from around the corner. The police and the ambulance were swarming the area. The paramedics jumped out of the ambulance, and began to examine the girl. Not too far away, the cops were claiming her so-called grandfather, and placed him in one of the compact police vehicles. An officer was talking to the green-haired man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "Deku, just how do you do it?" Questions and dialogue were coming in and out, yet there was only word she could hear. Deku. That man who was addressed as "Deku" just saved her life. This "Deku" risked his own life to save hers. The doctors hoisted her up onto a bed, and she was rolled into the primarily white car. The doctors kept running tests on her stability, even if they had to walk whilst doing so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" Her consciousness was not completely gone. She thought about this "Deku" she had heard of, and why he had risked his life to save her own. Why he had dropped everything just to save one life, despite of many others in need. The ambulance was loud, but she remained lost in her thoughts. The medics were all speaking professional gibberish she had never heard, probably about her current state. Two of them were rubbing cold instruments against her belly and chest. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" 'Why...?' She asked herself once again. The girl stared at the ceiling, focusing on the curves and dents imbedded onto the metal. Her eyes closed, gradually clouding everything she was aware of. She then fell into a heavy sleep, everything around her turning to dust./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "... Does she have any relatives that could take care of her?" was the first thing the girl heard when waking up on the hospital bed. The bed felt a little flimsy, and she could feel bandages wrapped all over her head. Her eyelids were heavy, and she didn't feel her body at all. It was as if she had been rebirthed with no feeling, physical or emotional./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "No. I don't think she has any other close relations that would be willing to take care of her, either," a voice spoke, sounding deep and straightforward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" Another voice questioned, "does this mean that we'll have to place her in an orphanage for small girls like her?" This one sounded of a higher pitch with a sluggish tone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "Seems so. What's her quirk again?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "None. She's quirkless."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "Huh... Oh, it seems she's woken up." The girl groaned, and slowly pushed herself up. Her vision was blurry still, but she could see that two adults were between her. The room was entirely white, even the other people had white attire on. She desperately jerked her head from side to side in confusion. The adults, which were a serious tall man and a plump young woman, tried to calm her down by giving her a juice box and some saltine crackers. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "It's okay, we're here to help," the plump woman told the small girl. The girl hesitated, but kindly accepted the snacks. Her stomach was in knots, yearning for food. The girl had not taken note of the pain her hunger was causing her, and opened the cracker with urgency. To refresh herself, she also ripped open the straw of the juice box, and stuck it right in. The grownups watched her patiently as she finished her food. As soon as she was done, they quickly began to interrogate her. She was surprised by the number of questions coming out of their mouths at once. Their mouths moved surprisingly quickly, and she stood there in shock, not having a clue of what to do. The adults took notice of this, and slowed their roll./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" The tall man went first, and asked calmly and leisurely, "Okay, sweetie, what's your name?" Slowly, the girl tilted her head up. She made eye contact with the man, who appeared to have slick brown hair. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, and stared down at her knees. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "M-My name is," she told them in a voice just above a whisper, "is Hitmitsu Atsuko." The man seemed to fill out a form. The plump woman had handed the man a clipboard. Adults seemed amazing to her; how fast they could write and speak. They nodded to each other, and proceeded to the next question./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" Now, instead of the man whirling her up in the question tornado, it was the woman. "Age?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "Six-years old." The same process happened again, the two of them nodding to each other, and scribbling down on the the little form sheets. A few more questions followed, mostly about her family and her origin and how she was related to the villain known as "Tinta." To those questions she did not have a straight answer. She was only a small child, after all. A few minutes later, the adults concluded their investigation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "Okay, Himitsu-chan, thank you for the information," the plump woman smiled and waved, "we'll take it from here." Atsuko did not have any idea where she was going or how she was going to get there. She was completely clueless; she had no knowledge of anything. She curled up into a ball, succumbing her sight into darkness, like that time she was stuck in the never -ending void. All she could do was hope nothing terrible like the incident from before would happen again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "A-chan, you can't just keep slacking off!" Atsuko's head thunked on the bed frame. When she was six-years old, she had been transferred to this orphanage for young girls, and never taken or adopted. Atsuko didn't really mind, though. She liked it where she stayed. Plus, she had friends in that orphanage she could never replace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "Wake up! Your laziness worries me sometimes, A-chan," a girlish voice yelled. Ah, it was Rue-chan. Atsuko's roommate ever since she was ten-years old. She was always on top of things, especially when it came to being late to school. Not that Rue actually cared, it's just that she was looking out for Atsuko's record of tardies. "We're just getting started in the school year! Come on! Get! Up!" Rue clung to Atsuko's leg, yet failed in pulling her out of her mattress. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "Geez," Atsuko rubbed her head, "what time is it?" This time, Rue successfully yanked her off the bed, resulting in a massive 'thonk' on the wood floor. Pain screamed in Atsuko's ear. "Ow!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "Time for you to get up," Rue replied. Atsuko sighed, and struggled to stand up. She yawned and stretched, and wobbled her way across the room, where the bathroom was. She took her gray school uniform out of her wooden wardrobe, and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She grabbed her pink tooth brush (it looked more like a messed up hairball), and squirted out her toothpaste. Atsuko hummed while the toothbrush washed back and forth in her mouth. She had a popular song called "Odd Future" streaming in her head. It was a recent song, and steadily growing in popularity. There was another song battling for the spotlight named "Make My Story," and it was also going up the charts, even faster than "Odd Future." However, no one could ever beat the king, "The Day," out of his throne, mostly bec-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "AAAA-" someone outside of the room screamed. It was followed by a loud thud. Atsuko threw the door open, with toothpaste foam seeping out of her mouth. She found a fallen Rue on the floor, tightly holding her foot. Once her eyes caught sight of Atsuko, her pupils nearly disappeared in anger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "Your doll was on the floor! It could have killed me! What were you thinking? Just what-" Rue's words began to flurry out of her mouth. Atsuko rinsed out the foam, and took Rue by the hand. Rue, still angry at her, scolded Atsuko for not putting away her things. Atsuko didn't listen. She just picked the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"action figure/em from the floor, and placed it on the top of her wardrobe. She grinned, and turned away to head back to the bathroom. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "You do know that it'll never happen, right?" Rue's words caught Atsuko off guard. Atsuko blinked, and tilted her head leftwards in sheer confusion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "Huh...?" Atsuko stared at Rue blankly. Rue sighed, and inhaled deeply. Her brown eyes shot Atsuko like arrows when she made eye contact with her. Her expression was angry, yet disappointed and sorrow in another way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "You'll never become a hero," Rue spoke sternly, "even if you try your hardest. You're quirkless, you realize that, right? Just because you admire a hero doesn't you can be just like them. The world has rules, A-chan." Atsuko, however, didn't seem shaken by this at all. She had realized the hard truth a long time ago, even before Rue. Atsuko chucked a bit, taking Rue by surprise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "I know, Rue-chan. All I want to do is meet him someday," Atsuko replied calmly. She wasn't going to throw a fit because of something she already knew was far above her reach. "I want to thank him for saving my life, and be just like him in another way. That's possible, right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" Rue was lost in space, yet nodded silently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "I can apply for general classes at UA, and build myself from there," Atsuko continued. If Rue had water, it would have gone flying all over the room. Her shocked expression slapped Atsuko in the face. Rue began to shake her head violently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "But only the BEST students go to UA," Rue stated, "and no offense, you're not the greatest student out there. Seriously, look at what we're doing now, we have to get going!" Atsuko glanced at the clock, and almost took off like a rocket. Classes started in five minutes! And she wasn't even dressed! She stumbled over to the bathroom, took a piss, slipped on her uniform, and ran through the door as quickly as she could. Rue was already downstairs, probably serving herself another bowl of Cheerios. Atsuko grasped her bag, her books almost falling out. In the meanwhile, she thought about her words to Rue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" 'One day,' she thought to herself as she ran down the stairs, trying not to fall, 'I will be like Deku.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Thank you so much for reading this! It's my first fanfiction, and I'm glad I got through the first chapter. If you're pissed because you thought that there would be more of the heroes involved, hold your horses. The next chapter is all about that, so please keep reading! Again, thank you for taking the time to read this MHA fanfiction, and I'll see you in the next chapter!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Supreme Leader Puala/span/p


End file.
